


Heroes And Villains: A Series

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Author is willing to give the Heroes and Villains of Storybrooke different "Happily-Ever-Afters." BUT, there is a catch.  A series of tasks that would bring good and evil together in ways they could never imagine.  Totally and completely AU and episodic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to figure out how to do this series. Considering that what's on TV right now, maybe I should try to write my own series. There may be canon influences, but this will be as far from canon as possible.
> 
> Also note that I'll try to wrap up Handcuffs, Righteous Flock 2, At the End of the Day, and my Heroes crossover, Braver New World as soon as I can. I might even finish Cold.
> 
> The usual disclaimers for OUAT and, yes, Frozen.
> 
> And before I start, and since this may be my last chapter of 2014, let me just say this. Heroes get happy endings. Villains do not. But most of us are neither. We just do the best we can. And if we go the right path, we may find something better than being a hero or more awesome than being a villain. You may become both. THAT is when the fun starts.
> 
> Three things. First, thank you fro your help in getting this chapter done. And if you have not read Atonement, do so. This is what Season 3 SHOULD have been.
> 
> Next, comments are really being asked for. I really need to know how I am doing.
> 
> Finally, the 'tasks' that will happen will definitely be in the REAL WORLD. I need ideas. And I don't mean battles with Marvel villains or Stormtroopers. If you have any original ideas, PM them to me and if I use them, I'll give credit.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Prologue/Pilot**

"You know the game is rigged. You know the villains never win. We're just trying to change the rules..." Of the quartet of "evil" confronting Regina, Emma, Henry and Belle in that mansion's library, Ursula was the most direct. Cruella stood silent, attitude fixed. Of the three, Maleficent seemed the most conflicted. Yes she was a villain, the epitome of Evil. But since, she survived the blade of the Savior, found love and a family. Still she was tied to her anger and her connection with the other two.

Then there was Gold. Rumplestiltskin to be exact. His desire...his  _need_...for power had cost him his son, his wife, his town. He lost everything in a split second, and he desperately believes that power will get all of that back, if only because he know what lack of power cost him before.

"Well my mom changed, she deserves a happy ending!" Henry retorted with the passion of a son's love for his mother. Two, in fact. Both villains to a certain extent, both seeking a happy ending of their own.

And then there's Belle. Mere days ago she had been loved. She had been happy. Only to wake up to find out that it was nothing but a lie, an illusion. But, as a librarian, she noticed something. Almost all of the books in the library were blank. No names on the covers or words in the books. Of all the people in that library, Belle was the one who realized that there was more than just happy endings at work here.

Suddenly the sound of a door opened. It was not a big entrance, but it was a man who looked like a very well-preserved 70 or 80, stocky, well-groomed, with white hair, a silk robe, and an ascot that pretty much screamed the man being the Author that the eight people in wooden-paneled room had sought. This is the man who had scripted the lives of almost everyone in Mist Haven. And now, the people in that room have come to him asking...or demanding...a rewrite. Or at least the ability to ad lib.

The old man sat in the over stuffed chair next to the ornate wooden fireplace roaring with warm flame, there was a certain familiar air to the gentleman that Emma Swan noticed immediately...

"Well, if it isn't the Priceline Negotiator. Nice to meet you..." The Sheriff was definitely in sarcastic mode. The Author replied with equal sarcasm, "I've been told that." Emma thought to herself that Captain Kirk there can dish back what he can take. She liked this guy already...so far.

Not to waste time, Gold spoke for the group. "The reason that we are here, Sir, is that many of us have been labeled 'villains' because of some of our past deeds. We feel that many of us have worked to redeem ourselves, and that we deserve what heroes get..."

"And that would be, _Rumplestiltskin_...?" He was the Author, after all, so he should know everyone in the room. Still there was a bit of astonishment. But Gold gave him his answer: "We request a change in our stories. A change that would give us...a  _happy_  ending."

The Author looked in deep thought, and then proceeded to go around the room and ask everyone what their vision of a happy ending was.

Cruella wanted just to be happy and warm and secure.

Ursula wanted someone to care for her. Love she never thought she received from her parents.

Maleficent said she had found happiness with her lover and the girl's niece. She no longer felt the need or want to intimidate people.

Gold seethed at the question. Everyone he ever loved was taken from him. His son. Both his wives. He wants them back...and the power to keep them from being taken again.

Belle stayed quiet. She just kept looking at Gold. Looking at him with anger. Or sadness. Or maybe love that she still feels.

Regina was uncharacteristically reserved and quietly emotional. All she wanted was her son. And her true love...who ever that is. And as she spoke it she turned to look at Emma.

"And young man." the Author asked Henry what he thought his happy ending would look like.

"Just for my moms to be happy." Both adult members of Team Mongoose looked at Henry, then again at each and beamed.

However whatever joy Emma felt quickly turned to annoyment as the Author asked the question to her. Emma knew she was odd woman out. All of these people were fairytale characters. Emma was real. Or at least she thought she was.

"I must say that, in aggregate ,you have a pretty shallow want list.." The Author showed that his smirking ability could rival anyone in the room.

Maleficent started looking a bit annoyed at all this: "Well, what do you want us to say...we want to rule the world then finish with a loud cackle...?"

"Actually," the Author retorted, though that would not be necessary, it would probably be closer to the truth for all of you.."

"Well at least we know where we stand, so I'll get to the point," said Gold. "What must any of us do to get that happy ending.?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, I do like your style." was the Author's reply. "First, you need to understand one thing...a 'happy ending' (quotation marks with fingers) is exactly that. An ending..."

The eight others in the room looked a little puzzled as the Author continued to explain...

"When a story says it's 'the end," it is, literally, THE. END. That is, unless, someone decides to write a sequel, but that is very rare. When you get 'happy ending," that exactly what that is...an ending."

Then the Author changed demeanor from that of a stern instructor a person delivering a happy message...or at least a more positive one. "Now that does not mean that you cannot get what you truly want."

Regina: "...and that would be..?"

The Author: "A happily ever-after."

Now the the eight were really confused. If they read the man right, a happy ending would mean death, so what would happily ever-after mean? But even while they were pondering this conundrum, the Author dropped the other shoe...

"You need to prove to me that you...and your contemporaries...deserve a happily ever-after"

Regina offered counterpoint infused with acid: "You mean like those two idiots, Snow and Charming..."

"One second, your  _Majesty_ ," the author retorted, "Neither Snow White, or David, or their child are assured a happily ever-after. A happy ending, yes, but not a happily ever-after. Neither does anyone else in Storybrooke. You will have to work together to prove that you all deserve happiness. And that will be an all or nothing proposition."

Cruella looked at the stately old man quizzically: "So, how do we...make our case, so to speak?"

The Author smiled. Like a reptile. "I like your style, Ms. De Vil. What will happen is that I shall give Storybrooke a series of tasks, Now some will be directly involved, and some will just have a hand. But all of these tasks would be designed to correct problems and show how much heart you all have. And you have more heart than you realize..."

Emma was a bit agitated: "So, all we have to do is be good boy and girl scouts and you will write us happy...whatevers..."  _(understanding what happy endings, at least, were not...)_

Now the Author regarded the Sheriff sharply "considering that you've been slacking at your job as the Savior..."

And then the old man started rattling off names to the Sheriff. Ingrid. Zelena. Neal. Cora. These and others could have been saved, said the Author. None of them, not even Regina's mother, was truly evil.

"But what about Regina?" Emma entangled her fingers with the Mayor's.

"I understand, Miss Swan. But then, you  _are_  in love with the woman..." The Author's declaration elicited knowing smiles from the heroes, a cocked eyebrow from Cruella (aka the New Kid, a knowing smirk from Gold, and the type of looks from Maleficent and Ursula that spelled out "its about damn time, sister!"

"But don't worry, as you go through the tasks, you will have a chance for...how do you say it...do-overs. You all will. And if you noticed, I have given you the abilities to perform the tasks in question. The powers you possess..."

"Powers..." noted Regina, "such as... _magic_?"

"Yes. Magic...and other abilities that are possessed by the people of Storybrooke will help you accomplish your goals. Not to mention  _additional_  help that I have, shall we say, added to the story."

Gold,.always the one seeking that escape clause. "So, Sir, assuming someone decides to go, shall we say, off script...what would be the consequences...?

The Author was nonchalant in his reply: "Depends. A little improvisation is a good thing. However..." The old man leaned in the general direction of Gold, but wanted to make sure the others would hear: "If someone attempts to leave this story, their ending will be quite immediate and very _un_ -happy." The author needed to give no further clarification.

"Now be on your way, your first task will be given shortly. Good day."

Everyone tried to get a final question in, but the Author pointed in the general direction of the exit. A fight would be meaningless, at least at this point, so it was silently decided by all that discretion was the better part of valor. But Emma Swan had to ask the dumbest question of the day. Before she made her exit, Emma turned around and looked at the old man.

"Are you...are you... _God_?"

And it would have been...if it wasn't for the Author's answer: "No...but you're on the right track. Goodbye."

And with that, the eight departed the house.

And when they had left, the old man went to white phone, that resembled the old rotary General Telephone models, except this one had push-buttons. He dialed seven numbers. Two rings. And answer.

"They're ready. Oh...and Sheriff Swan...she's smarter than we thought. Your senses were more than correct."

Then he Author hung up and smiled.

* * *

The heroes were headed for the bug, the villains to Cruella's ornate Panther De Ville. There was much squabbling about what to do about all of this as they gathered in front of the vehicles. Emma, though was in deep thought.

Emma stayed quiet on her drive back into town. The four people the old man mentioned. Why did the mention those four. Did he know about Neal being the father of Henry? Could she have saved Ingrid from her sacrifice? Could she had stopped Gold from killing Zelena or her mother from killing Cora? And why was this her responsibility anyway. Gold and Zelena, Cora and Snow, Ingrid and Elsa...all of them, in their own way, dug their own their own way. It was not Emma's responsibility to save everyone. Hell, she had a hard time saving herself, let alone others. As someone said, it takes a village. And, at least to Emma, this is a fucked-up village.

And in that village, there was a diner and home-cooked food that would rival anyplace on Zagat's five-star list. With convenient parking on the street across. There were three parking spaces. The VW could leave space for an additional one, while the Panther took up two. As everyone departed from their respective vehicles, Ursula made a remark that Cru could trade in the old Panther, Cru responded that she kept it for sentimental reasons. Regina remarked to the sea witch that she could relate and gave Emma, then her Volks That Look. Belle remarked that when she and Gold were still together, she contemplated taking the forget-me-not potion, sneak over to Portland and get a Tesla Model S, but Emma reminded her that Gold drove worse than Henry, who rolled his eyes and simply thought to himself "well, they're getting along, at least."

In fact, the one person who was not adding to the banter was Mal. Meeting Holly Morris and her precocious niece Madison Bailey two years ago during a Boston adventure was, like Regina and Emma, a turning point. The former Empress of Evil actually made peace with the woman she turned into a sleeping beauty (she wasn't really angry at her at all, just the girl's parents). And before all that, her initial battle with Emma left her with a lot of damage that was repaired by the healing waters of a certain lake, but also admiration for the young woman's courage. But she was still a villain, and she owed favors to the Sea Witch and De Vil. But there was a more personal reason.

"Mallie, by the way, how's our friend from Boston?" Regina asked Mal as the eight crossed the street to Granny's Inn. Mal's voluptuous lips curved into a smile when she replied that Holly was fine, especially her heart. One bit of happiness Mal could share with her oldest friend.

* * *

It was when the group crossed the Inn's threshold that all emotions took a 180. Seated at the table were a group of people in animated conversation. A young woman with long, straight blonde hair wearing a light blue blouse and black jeans. Another blonde woman, older, sporting blue jeans and a black shirt that said "KEEP CALM AND STAY COOL." And even older woman, brunette, decked in black leather, coat and pants, black tee. Still another woman, 30s perhaps. Red hair, green pants and coat and a hat that looked like it was stolen from an Elf-On-A-Shelf. And the only man at the table, broan hair, trim beard, black Dockers, sneakers, and solid navy blue shirt, sporting a Yankees cap.

The newcomers had trouble placing the names with the faces, but the ones who had lived in Storybrooke for some time had no problems. Outside of the fact that, supposedly, the dead could not come back. Rule one of magic.

But before them, having a rather intense conversation about something were, in order, Elsa from Arendelle, Ingrid the Snow Queen, Regina's mother Cora, her half-sister Zelena, and Gold's son Baefire, aka Neal. Dead people all unaccountably not so.

No one said a word. Cru and Ursula were the only newcomers to the town and probably wondering why the others seemed frozen in their steps and rapt astonishment. Suddenly, both Gold and Regina went down to the floor in a hard faint. As others rushed to their aide, the only thing that may have kept Emma from joining the pair was an urgent sounding beep emanating from her wireless. The Sheriff whips it out and reads the message.

" **WTMW NEWS. 5:21PM TONIGHT. YOUR FIRST TASK."**

And it's 4:00 now.

And that is when Emma Swan realizes that as strange as this day has already become, the real good stuff is still ahead.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Prologue, Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Both villains and heroes confronted The Author, who promised them altered stories of their lives, provided the complete certain tasks designed to force them to work together. The Author also singled out Emma for not being as much of a Saviour even though she was saving Regina, the Evil Queen. When the group came back and went into Granny’s, there was shock and surprise when a group of characters, long-thought dead or vanished, were seated at a table, very much alive....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the likes, kudos, and comments
> 
> And for those who were wondering how Elsa got into this without being dead, that’s the first order of business.....
> 
> The usual disclaimers....
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood....

 

**Prologue Act 2**

 

_The last thing they remembered..._

 

_Cora Mills was dying in arms of her daughter..._

 

_Zelena Mills was dying on the floor of the Storybrooke jail after being stabbed by Rumplestiltskin...._

 

_Neal was dying in the arms of the mother of his child...._

 

_Ingrid Sarah Fisher was sacrificing her life about to explode in a flurry of ice and snow...._

 

_Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, was not dying, but going to sleep in her bed after being kissed on the forehead by her sister...._

 

_Robin, Marian, and their son Roland, also not dying. were settling down in a tent at their encampment somewhere in Sherwood Forest._

 

_They all awoke this morning in rooms at Granny’s Inn, Storybrooke, ME._

 

_There were screams, bellowings of “what the fuck,” and such. The “dead” did not even have the luxury of meeting whoever one would meet at afterlife orientation. They just basically, for lack of a better term, wound up back where they started._

 

_The eight stumbled out of their rooms, totally confused, just in time to meet an equally confused....not to mention, pissed off....Eugenia Lucas wondering how eight freeloaders wound up in her bed and breakfast._

 

_So they all trotted downstairs to the front desk where Granny checked the records.  Not only were they all booked in properly, but they we all paid for for the next two months._

 

_Granny then called in Ruby, who doesn’t remember checking anyone in. Granny then check the financial ledger and the cash box.  They were all paid for. Plus, apparently, a generous tip._

 

_Not to mention that in all of this, there also visual changes. Ingrid was in her Sarah Fisher garb, only a bit more modern. as were Robin and Marian. Young Roland looked like he just stepped out of GAP Kids, with Elsa seemed to have done her shopping at Abercrombie and Fitch or H &M. The braids were gone as well...long, straight blonde hair in its place.  Cora’s hair was also down, close to the modern look she had when she first reunited with her daughter.and her garb suggested, at least, Neiman-Marcus._

 

_Not to mention one other article each seem to now have tucked away in a pocket: a shiny new smartphone. Ingrid seemed to know more about the strange devices and everyone in the group looked upon her as sort of tech support._

 

_All in all, one would think they would be startled or amazed.  But to them, it was like a long sleep and they just woke up. No dreams or pre-awake thoughts. It was...they were in one place, the awoke in another._

 

_Then there were unresolved issues. Marian being frozen by Ingrid with a curse still coursing thru her. Ingrid’s issues with Elsa. And Zelena.  When the name Cora Mills was mentioned, the Wicked Witch realized that woman was the mother who abandoned her.  It was all she could do keep anger from rising and her skin to turn green again._

 

_And as they stood at the counter, Marian looked ill. Robin would take his wife and child back to the room they came in. Ingrid offered to help, since she was the cause of Marian’s discomfort, but Robin refused, still angry at the Snow Queen for what she had done.  As the family of outlaws returned to their rooms, Cora suggested something for the rest to eat. Granny motioned one of the other waitresses to seat them, while Eugenia and Ruby frantically tried to call the Mayor and the Sheriff to alert them that several of their bad dreams have shown up again..._

 

_And so they sat.  They got their menus. They were silent. No one wanted to say anything. Neal was the first to speak up about how they got there. No one knew the answer to that one, which was understandable. Then they started talking about the last thing they remembered before they went out.  Then Zelena talked about Rumpelstiltskin and the knife and Neal stood up for his dad, then Cora and her abandoning Zelena was mentioned, Ingrid chastised the three about how lucky they should be to actually have a family, that all she wanted was a family that loved her, then Elsa had to mention Shattered Sight, and suddenly the table sounded like one of those eight-way conversations on CNN about the pros and cons of the Keystone XL pipeline when two thuds were heard. The five stopped squabbling, turned and saw that the thuds were made by Regina Mills and Mr. Gold hitting the diner floor in dead faints...._

 

_No one said a word. Cru and Ursula were the only newcomers to the town and probably wondering why the others seemed frozen in their steps and rapt astonishment. Suddenly, both Gold and Regina went down to the floor in a hard faint. As others rushed to their aide, the only thing that  may have kept Emma from joining the pair was an urgent sounding beep emanating from her wireless.  The Sheriff whips it out and reads the message._

 

**_“WTMW NEWS. 5:21PM TONIGHT. YOUR FIRST TASK.”_ **

 

_And it’s 4:00 now._

* * *

 

Emma cared less about the cryptic text, or the five people in front of her.  The Sheriff knelt down next to Regina and a distraught Henry. Belle also knelt to tend to Rumple. Everyone else in the diner seemed to be in a state of suspended animation. Granny and Red showed up with huge glasses of water for Rumple and Regina, respectively. They both came to, and realized it was not a dream. For Rumplestiltskin, it was something he knew he did not deserve, the return of his son. Neal... _Baefire_...got up from his seat at the table, rushed toward his father, and both men collapsed in tears as that embraced each other. Seeing what was in front of her, Belle put her arms around both men. Rumple looked up at the beautiful smiling face of Belle and kissed her gently but fully.

 

In the middle of all this, Neal looked over to see the smiling face of Emma, but she was at Regina’s side. Neal knew at that point Emma would not leave Regina.  He knew he was now in the friend zone. Still, right now, he can think of no better place to be.

 

It was a mixture of emotions of the four women still seated at the table. Elsa was ecstatic. Ingrid was wistful; in front of her was the picture of what she had always wanted, a loving family. Zelena’s face was an uncharacteristic one of sadness. Sadness over the grand scheme she wanted to enact. The scheme that eventually defeated her. Sadness over the second chance she never had the chance to take advantage of.

 

And then there was Cora.  She sat in her chair motionless, looking directly at one daughter being cared for by her blonde lover and ignoring the one daughter sitting in front of her, the one she abandoned.

 

As for the other two, there wasn’t much recognition. Cru was similar to that cartoon character of the same name, only younger and more attractive.  None of the people at the table recognized Ursula, but then the cartoon showed her to be fat, old, and voiced by a woman who dripped of too many weekends in the Catskills. This Sea Witch was African-American, shapely and highly attractive.

 

Regina came to her senses and looked at the older woman. “Mommy?” her greeting of question of brief, quiet, and filled with disbelief.

 

Cora said nothing, she just looked at Regina.  She did not look at her eldest daughter. Before death claimed her, Cora had made peace with her daughter, but not fully.  She had told Regina that her daughter was always enough just before she closed her eyes, but her past history and treatment of Regina spoke otherwise.

 

And before anyone could say anything, _HE_ burst in.

 

Robin of Locksley had run in frantically looking for anyone who could be a doctor. Before anyone, especially Regina, could vocally express astonishment, Robin mentioned that it was his wife. And her heart. It seems that the curse that Ingrid cast on Marian had been re-triggered in her body.

 

Gold was still having his reunion to bother  with a woman with a cursed heart. Regina, on the other hand, had gathered her wits about her and was going to see if she could help, when Ingrid, overhearing everything quickly stood up. “I’m going with you.”

 

Regina was about to read the Snow Queen the riot act about how her curse froze Marian, but Ingrid stopped the Evil Queen before she could speak....”This is my fault. I created the problem, I can fix it.” Then, with softened eyes, Ingrid looked into Regina's: “if it doesn’t work, you can make my end permanent....” With that, Regina motioned Ingrid to come along, but not before instructing the Sheriff to contact the Blue Fairy (just the thought of Regina contacting the Azure Ass for help made her cringe) to find out what was wrong.  And that whatever dinner tab that was rung up would be on the Mayor.  With that, the two Queens disappeared into the throng, but not before Regina flashed a smile at Emma, which Emma quickly returned.  Ingrid smiled at Emma too, Emma’s return was more tight-lipped...they had much to discuss anyway.

 

Then Emma turned to the sight in front of her. After four years she's used to things that would guarantee one their own rubber room.

 

Phone calls....must make phone calls. Dad: get to Granny's now. Mom...no, busy with the baby. Blue: not in...left message. Tink: your help at Granny's. Blue again: not in again. Hook : Come to Granny's....it's business.  Tries Nova: Leroy answers but their both on their way. Blue again: nothing. Where is that blue bitch anyway..... ?

 

Emma hangs up the phone, and followed by Cru and Ursula they make their way to the table.  She knows she has no answers and there is much unfinished business in that dining room.

 

And that text message that was sent not long ago has already been forgotten.

 

**TBC**


	3. Prolouge: Act 3

**Robin and Marian’s Room, Granny’s B &B**

Marian’s breathing was shallow.  Under any other circumstances, the woman would be having a traditional, run-of-the-mill massive coronary.  But this is Storybrooke, and nothing is run of the mill, not even being moments from death.

The entire reason for Marian to leave Storybrooke was because her body was still dealing with the remnants of the Snow Queen’s ice curse.  Before that, she, Robin, and Regina had come to an understanding of sorts.Marian was grateful to Regina for helping to save her, plus she also understood Robin’s feelings for both women. So they decided that they would be an ersatz family unit, if only for young Roland, the son of Robin and Marian.

But this morning they woke up at Granny’s Inn...how they got there, the gods only know...and now she has an attack.

And in the room with her are her husband and a panicking son.  And Regina. And the woman she knew as Sarah.  The woman who cursed her in the first place.

Robin was not happy about this. “She is not going touch my wife, She was the one who caused my wife’s pain...!” Regina responded, “I don’t trust the woman either, but the way magic works is that, outside of true love’s kiss the only way that a curse can be reversed is by the person who enacted it.  We have no choice.”

The Snow Queen added, “...and if I fail, you both can have the honor of ending me.”

Robin: “Brave words...”

Sarah...or Ingrid, her real name: “Not brave. I want to die.”

Those words cut through Regina like a knife. When she almost lost Henry, she had the same thoughts. And as angry as the Evil Queen was, she sympathized with Ingrid.  And she also thought, if she could have ended her life at that point, she would have.

Then Marian looked at Ingrid, hand clutching her chest, voice strangled: “Can you save me?” Ingrid simply nodded.

And with a reciprocal nod, the Snow Queen went to work.  It was almost anticlimactic: Ingrid knelt down and placed her hands on Marian’s chest.  There was no sound, just a white glow that came from Ingrid’s hands the started to spread rapidly along Marian’s body.  It took only two minutes, but it seemed like an eternity.  However, soon, the glow receded into Ingrid’s hands.

“Do you feel any pain?” Marian responded the Snow Queen with a bank and forth shake of the head.

“Do you feel any cold?” Same response.

“Any discomfort at all?” Same response.

Ingrid then smiled at Marian. “The curse has been lifted.  You’ll be fine.”  Then the Snow Queen’s feature softened even more. “You have no idea how sorry I am for causing you so much pain. Now idea at all.”  Water formed on the rims of Ingrid’s eyes. Marian said nothing, but grasped the hand of the blonde woman and squeezed it, then smiled slightly herself and nodded.  This caused Ingrid’s smile to widen as she returned Marian’s hand squeeze.

For Ingrid and Marian, at least, it was finished.

For Robin, though, it was not. As Ingrid herself said , it was she who caused his wife pain, and though Marian may not be his true love, he did love her.  And he was still angry.

“I do thank you for saving Marian’s life.....but you did come close to killing her.  We are not done....” Robin said nothing after that.  As a matter of fact, for a moment, in a room filled with some of the most verbose people in any world, the was a drastic silence, an economy of words.  There was not a knife sharp enough to cut through all the tensions in that inn room.  But as silent as that room was, the opposite was happening with Emma at...

* * *

 

**Granny’s Diner**

There were long stares as Emma and two of the Mistresses of Darkness approached the table where Elsa, Cora and Zelena sat.  For the Sheriff, memories of battles fought and won flooded her mind. What an evil mother and her wicked daughter could do to Storybrooke, perhaps beyond. And Elsa. Her feelings towards a sister she never knew. Were they sisterly feelings, or much more? Were they feelings similar to the feelings she was starting to feel for the Evil Queen.  Not to mention recent memories of a foster mother so desperate for love that she would destroy everything in her path.

And now adding to that, Rumplestiltskin approached with his reunited family.  His wife, a beauty who, for whatever reason, still loved the beast. His son, whose initial death drove him to murder.  And now, Rumplestiltskin, in his guise as Mr. Gold, stared down the woman who was the cause of his pain, the copper-haired Wicked Witch of the West.

Zelena showed no emotion. No fear. No snark.  Maybe both knew that the true reason sat next to wicked witch.  For there is a difference between being wicked and being evil. And Cora Mills was evil.

Emma Swan was surrounded by “evil.” People she knew were calculating their next move almost constantly. The quiet, in this case, was the example. the virtual calm before the storm.  The innkeeper could feel it too. Granny quietly altered people that the diner would be closed temporarily for “emergency maintenance,” which translated, was “I don’t want you being an innocent bystander when crap starts flying...literally.”

Now the inn is empty.  The term “the quiet is deafening” is a rather worn phrase but it fit the situation. For a full minute, not a word.  Then...

“Hello, dearie, you’ve made a speedy recovery.” Rumplestiltskin's syrupy sweet delivery was pointed at Zelena, but the witch did not take the bait.  Maybe she was busy trying to tamp down the discoloration of skin that happens when she get emotional. Before she died, Zelena would have been frightened by the imp seeking revenge.  Coming back from the dead emboldens one, somewhat.

But not totally. The redhead was silent.  Maybe because Belle and Neal aka Bae were there. Neal was a tool the last time, a means to an end.  But now, it seems things are different. This Belle she had little contact or interest in, but for some reason, the witch seems to want to protect this woman, she does not know why. It would be very easy to just tell the poor woman that she did not die at her own hand, that Belle’s loving husband killed someone who was totally defenseless.

And now that the pendant was back in her possession, around her neck, vengeance would be easy. But then, there was that offer of her sister’s. Redemption. A second chance. She was close to taking it. Then Rumple showed up.  Now by some miracle she was given a second shot.  

“It’s over,” was her eventual reply to the imp. Steely eyes met the witch’s gaze as Rumplestiltskin spoke: “The hell it is, witch!  You cost me my son, my freedom, my life! I should have...” The imp stopped, realizing that both his wife and his son were at his side and he did not want to jeopardize a rekindled relationship with either. Neal did not say a word. Belle, however wondered what the husband she had just reunited with was about to say. She alternated looks between Rumple and Zelena, then asked Zelena point blank, “What is going on here?”

“I can’t say,” was all the witch said.

Belle was about to speak when Cora had to put in her two cents. “If I wanted all this drama I would have asked that I view one of those....how did she call them...ah, telenovelas that Regina seemed to like watching in the middle of the night in that strange language...they call it “Spanish’ or something....Miss Swan, nice to see you again....”

Emma was trying to remain cool...which was probably a good idea considering the leftover anger the sheriff had for the woman.  But then a lot had changed since Cora initially expired in the arms of her daughter.  The fact that Emma and Regina, bound together by a shared son, had grown closer together and that their feeling had become very intense in the three years since. Cora didn’t know that yet.

But the older woman was still the cloying manipulator she was, and her ‘..and I don’t think we’ve met...” acknowledgement of the two women behind the mayor was a sign. Not that anyone would notice...

“Ursula...”

“Cruella De Vil....”

Their response was cold as a Nor’easter. Yeah, they noticed....

Past history has dictated that unless someone sane takes the reigns things would start getting pretty ugly pretty fast, and as fangs seem to be coming out and breathing of many of the people at the table started to get labored (except for Elsa from Arendelle, who just sat confused and scared).

“Now before we start going nuts,” said the Sheriff, attempting to control things before they even started to get out of hand, “You have questions, so do I.  And after four years in this town, I’m still amazed I am not screaming in the night.  Now we need to put our little civil wars aside and figure out why you are here and what’s going on....”

Emma then was about to tell the assembled about the Author and tasks and a message about a news story she was supposed to see and how maybe why the dead and disappeared suddenly show up in Storybrooke when the restaurant door opens and in comes Snow and David responding to Emma’s phone call.

All at once David’s face show shock, Snow looks like she’s going to faint, Zelena goes green, Elsa looks befuddled, Rumple, Belle, and Neal I are huddle together as if they know something is about to happen. And sure enough, Cora looks at Snow, then lunges past the table attacking Snow, yelling “FUCKING BITCH!” as the old woman’s hands start to tighten around the neck of the Queen of Misthaven while Emma, David, Rumple, and Neal I tried to pry the two apart.

And all that time no one noticed two things: The redhead in the dark blue coat who dematerialized after standing in the corner silently taking it all in. And a news story on the regional ABC station about a young mother whose husband was about to go to prison on drug charges.

The story ran at 5:21pm.  The exact time the story that Emma was supposed to watch was to air, according to the text she got.

* * *

 

**Sylmar, CA, in Los Angeles’ San Fernando Valley**

**_(Inspired by a true story...)_ **

And in a hospital set aside for the poor, the subject sat in a chair next to a bed containing her son. A son with a rare disease that was also the lad’s death sentence.

Tears streamed down the woman’s face as she contemplated the next day. She knows she will lose her husband and the boys father.  And soon she will lose her son as well.

But what she does not know is that the in the middle of a growing pier six brawl going on 3,100 miles away in a town that not on the map is the genesis of something that will change her life and the life of her child forever....

**TBC**


	4. Prologue: Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are lifeblood to me. Keep them coming.
> 
> If things are a bit confusing, don’t worry...the story is moving along.
> 
> There will be in coming chapters Big Bads you have not seen, and a crossover or two.
> 
> Oh, and can you find the Easter Egg I left?
> 
> The usual disclaimers.

 

**Granny’s Inn _(on the way to the Diner...)_**

Robin decided to stay with Marian and Roland as the maiden recuperates. Regina and Ingrid left. both deciding that their stay was too long as it was.  But Ingrid did save Marian’s life.  It proved to the Evil Queen that the Snow Queen wasn't that much of a villain at all.

The path to the diner was not that far, but the two women decided to walk at a slower pace back. now that the crisis for Marian had passed.

The quietly talked of things.  Of powers. Of family.  How both wanted something to fill the holes in their hearts and went about the wrong way to get them. And then the conversation turned more focused.

"Emma..."

"Are you talking to me, Ingrid...?

Ingrid stopped, dipped her head, then raised it. " I've seeing how you interact. I've seen the looks. I know you care about her..."

“And I know how you feel about her as well. We’ve both done horrible things to try to find our ‘happy endings.’” The last two words were spoken by Regina with air quotes.  She continued: “What I found was that all I have to do was ask....”

“And..?”

“I got Henry. I’m repairing my relationship with Snow....”

“...and Emma...?”

“What do you want me to say...?

“Regina, I think you are in love with my foster daughter.”

Regina snorted, “Ingrid, what do you mean...”

“I mean, your majesty, that you are in love with my foster daughter.  And I think that’s...well...wonderful.”

Regina stopped halfway along the path and looked at the Nordic blonde cockeyed as if Ingrid didn't know what she was talking about.

“Look, she cares about you, and you care about her.  She’d give her life for you. And you’d give your life for her.  And it’s not about the child you share. You. Love. Her!”

How the Snow Queen figured it out, Regina had no clue. And maybe she was admitting to herself more than to any other human, but....

“Yes...I love her.” And then, the Evil Queen from a small smile to a wider smirk. “And if you tell anyone, I will destroy you....” She tried her best Evil Queen, but couldn't pull it off. what’s more, Regina kinda likes this Dairy Queen, as Emma calls her.

And yes, Regina had ask....

“Ingrid....how do you feel about Emma?”

The blonde paused a moment before she answered. “I love her too.  But I can’t really because she’s my foster daughter.”

Regina tsk-tsked, shook her head,  and replied “You’ve been in this realm  too long.  Come along, dear...” Regina started to walk towards the diner, with Ingrid silently laughing to herself, then the blond took her arm, but it around the neck of the brunette, then kissed the mayor in the side of her head.  They both started laughing, with Regina thinking “I’m gonna like the woman...”

When the pair of teens did get to the door, it sounded less like a restaurant and more like an episode of WWE Thursday Night Smackdown. And when they entered, a battle royale had already started. Snow and Cora were at each other’s necks, with David, Ruby, Cruella, and Ursula trying to keep them apart, and failing miserably at it. Meanwhile. Gold was hurling volleys of magic at Zelena. That was bad enough, but when Belle tried to act as peacemaker, a magic ball hit her by mistake, which made the Dark One even angrier.

And through all this, Emma tried to be peacemaker.  She deputized Cruella and Ursula, but a fireball from Cora (it dissipated before it could do damage to the inn...) and a left hook from Snow respectively laid both new deputies low. On top of that, Hook was not even in town (off sailing on his recently returned Jolly Roger), and none of the other people who usually would help out in this situation were not available. There she was, frazzles, a whirling dervish trying create calm in a storm that she knew she could not achieve but she tried anyway.

To the two women who walked in, no more beautiful sight could have been offered.

The sight to Eugenia Lucas, however was less than beautiful, considering that her beloved diner was being trashed.  Elsa, on the other hand was yammering a mile a minute, trying to explain to the the pair of Queens the chaos that ensued after they left to care for Marian.

Granny was emphatic and to the point: “Do something, your majesty...!”

Regina quietly observed the brawl for a moment. Granny was now beyond pissed: “ _MISS MILLS...??_ ”

Regina: “I’m thinking it over....”

She was going to do something anyway, but Regina had a reputation to uphold. In mock exasperation, she sighed out, “All riiiight....and froze time inside the diner. Then she slowly walked over to the Sheriff to unfreeze her.  She was going to do a zap, but decided to try something.

Emma’s face somehow was clearly visible in the scrum she was frozen in, trying unsuccessfully to keep her mother and Regina apart. Regina took a few moments to observe the tableau, which she found pretty funny.  She took out her iPhone, snapped the scene for future amusement, put the phone back in her pocket and bent down.

And then Regina Mills kissed Emma Swan.

Hard.

A small wave surrounded the Sheriff as she reanimated, falling away from the frozen moms and falling unceremoniously to the floor. Regina was herself awashed with emotions: laughter at Emma lack of grace, and wonder at the fact that her experiment worked.  For kisses only break spells if they were of the True Love’s Kiss variety.

A dazed look swept across Emma’s face as she looked at Regina’s “Wh...what happened.”

“Well, for one thing, I froze time so I can keep these idiots from killing each other...and you.”

“Well, thanks.” Emma was too exasperated to think too clearly, considering the mess she has to clean up. She asked for Regina’s help, to which the Mayor nodded. Emma did consider the last part of that sentence that Regina said...about not wanting anyone to kill her. It was quite the change from a few years ago when the Evil Queen almost offed her with an apple turnover.

 

And as the Queen and the Saviour try to untangle the mass of humanity in front of them, Emma asked “By the way, how did I wake up?”

“Magic.” Regina figured that now may not have been the time to tell Emma that she might very well be the true love the Evil Queen has looked for all her life.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Author’s Study**

The swirl of twinkles that morphed into what used to be a Mother Superior was silent. There was not a noise that disturbed the author as he was sitting at his desk writing in what seemed to be an empty journal.  Or at least until a throat clearing cough came from the caped woman with short red hair.

“Blue! I was busy....”

“I’m sorry sir.  But I came to tell you that things don’t look promising...”

“Blue, I know about the...ahem....activity at the inn.  Actually, its working out better than I thought....take a look...”  

Blue went over and peeked at the manuscript, and sure enough there was the brawl at the inn, in vivid detail.  But there was something added: Regina’s freezing of time, and her unfreezing of Emma with a kiss.  True love’s kiss. “I was wondering when either one of them would act on it.”

“Well,” said the Author, “the good news is that this was part of the grand scheme.  The bad news is that they went off story.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

The Author was at his most serious, and maybe his most concerned. “Blue, the very fact that I am rewriting this story to accommodate so many people is fraught with danger.  One person going off story is bad enough, even a little.  But imagine if 100,000 people all decided to go off-story...all decided to do what they wanted.  The chaos that would ensue would be tragic.  The possibility of the end of not only our world and the world that we’re trapped in, but the infinite worlds that make up the universes....”

The one question the Blue Fairy asked seemed to create even more questions. Questions that, at the moment, she was not really prepared to ask.  So on to the matter at hand....

“So....they missed the story they were supposed to see. Are we.... _off_?

“Not really,” explained the Author.” We’re just making a slight adjustment. We can correct small things.  Its the big ones that can destroy us.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Its already being done Blue. They will know what will be expected of them tomorrow.  In the meantime, our...contact...is setting things up....”

**And indeed, in a hospital in the San Fernando Valley...**

Eva Cameron sits in a waiting area. She has not slept for days. Her long blond hair is unkempt. She’s worn the same light blue dress since her son came into the hospital. The doctors say that he would not die this time, but unless something is done, her son soon would be no more.

And on top of that, her husband’s on trial for drug smuggling. And the jury’s out.

This is not the time for anyone to start a chat. And she is too tired from crying and worry to tell someone to drop dead.  That’s why when Eva looked up and saw the lanky woman with chestnut hair, brown eyes, and a crooked smile holding two cups of hot coffee, Eva said nothing.

“I saw you sitting here. You looked wiped...”  The woman offered Eva one of the coffees. She took a sip.  A pretty good cup of fresh joe, unlike the usual reheated Scott’s Emulsion they served in the vending machines.

Eva, indeed, was wiped, but this other woman seemed nice. “You look like you need a friend.”

The kind woman’s invitation for friendship seemed sincere, but when you are tired, your defense shield goes up. For Eva, it was sarcasm: “So who are you...my guardian angel...?”

The chestnut-haired woman just chuckled. “I’ve been told that I might qualify...” Then she sat next to the blonde at eye level. “Look, I don’t know if you want to talk, but if anything, I’m a good listener...”

There was something trusting in the other woman’s face that led Ava to at least think she could trust her. So she stuck out her hand. “Well, my name is Eva....and yours...?”

The other woman returned the handshake. “I’m Astrid.”

And so it begins....

**  
TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize at the start for mistakes, misspellings, OOC, and verrings from canon.
> 
>  
> 
> This could be long because I want this to be where the series starts. One other thing, everyone in this has the potential for “going dark” but the reasons will be heroic.
> 
>  
> 
> The usual disclaimers....

The next day: 6am.

The Convent/Storybrooke, ME **  
**

The public persona of Ruehl Ghorm was that of proper, every-red-hair-in-place perfectionist. Nothing was out of place when you saw her. The type of person that if butter would touch her, the butter would freeze. **  
**

But it was 6am. The sun was yet to rise. And Ruehl Ghorm was nothing like the Mother Superior or even the Blue Fairy that they were used to seeing. Hair all wild. No make up. Freckles in full ago view. Dried drool spilling from the lips.  This Ruehl Ghorm was a complete, total, absolute blessed, magnificent mess. **  
**

And there have been times in the past that Blue reveled in that.  The public Blue Fairy starts at 9 in the morning and ends in the evening. the private one stumbles around in her chambers wearing flannel and a robe, more often than not with a bottle of Orange Crush and a bag of Humpty Dumpty Potato Chips in bed, binge watching Netflix (currently half way through  Bates Motel . with  Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt on queue). **  
**

She lived alone until a few months ago when her “protégé” needed a place to stay...with her rather grumpy boyfriend. But with Leroy at the mines and Nova “on assignment,” The Blue Fairy had the place all to herself this morning. **  
**

She thought. **  
**

Blue was on her way to the kitchen to grab some Froot Loops and milk when the aroma of sausage, eggs, and toast filled the hall and her senses. She didn’t have to ask...Nova’s back. Probably because her assignment failed.

 

Nova was a clumsy fairy, but for someone so clumsy, she was also skilled in the kitchen, enough to get that  Fairy Corner spot on  Good Morning Storybrooke . It was also more enough to keep Leroy happy, considering that he has not touched a drop of liquor since he and Blue made a truce and allowed the dwarf and Nova to be together. **  
**

Also for such a clumsy fairy, it seemed that the pink fairy could set a nice morning table. A table at which, at the moment was set for two. **  
**

“When did you get back, Nova?” The younger fairy was the only one that she called by name...all the other fairies were referred to by their assigned color. **  
**

Nova a a bundle of energy, part natural...part a potion that Maleficent said her partner Holly imported from Boston...codenamed Monster.  “About an hour,” the fairy replied to Blue. “I just had enough time to make some breakfast and give you an update, then poof back to Los Angeles...” **  
**

“I wish you stop using the word ‘poof’ like it was a accepted technical term, Nova.  The correct term is ‘ materialize... ’ By the way, this smells good.”  **  
**

“Should taste better.” Nova’s cooking seemed to be one of the few things she was confident in doing, but of late, it seemed that she was more confidant about more things.  Blue would have to admit that maybe that dwarf she’s been with has had a positive effect. And she also would have to admit the effect was reciprocal: Leroy has been alcohol-free for a month. **  
**

Breakfast was rushed, but not  that rushed. Blue asked to report progress. Nova’ story went like this: **  
**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a young man named Daniel Decker, who fell in love with a young woman named Eva Cameron.  They fell deeply in love, And  as it happens to people who fall deeply in love, a child was created. They named the lad Gregory, and he was a beautiful boy. They made quite the family. **  
**

And then young Gregory became sick. Very sick. The disease he came down with was a very rare one, ones that require constant attention, medications, and hospitalization. And as good as the doctors were,  they require payment for their services. And the payment or steep. The bills ran into the tens and then the hundreds of dollars. And the Bills had to be paid, or else young Gregory would die.  **  
**

Danny and Eva where is the end of the ropes. Danny already was working 3 jobs just to make the minimum payment for the hospital and doctor bills. But the bills were starting to overtake even the ability to do that. But then he did not intend to see his beautiful young son die. **  
**

Denny's main job was working at the Port of Los Angeles. one day one of his coworkers told him about a part time job that he did...a delivery job that paid very well.  One thing led to another, which led to Danny actually doing one delivery, and at that time Danny found out two things. 1 the job. Only paid very well unbelievably well delivery paid him $25,000. When he found out what he was delivering. Wrapped up in plastic bags 4 pounds and pounds of cocaine. **  
**

Both Danny and Eva were against drugs. But he promised Eva that that he'd do whatever to keep young Gregory alive. So Jenny went on board and he made a lot more money. and went to doctor bills. every last cent. Soon, Danny and Eva were able to breeze a little easier, and little Gregory was able to stay away from the hospital for long periods of time. But even while he was being cared at home, the bills for Gregory's care continue to mount. and so did he continued his deliveries. Of course Eva knew that he was making deliveries. But then he never said what they were. And if Eva knew what was being delivered, she kept it to herself.  **  
**

Then one day, there was a knock on the door. When Eva opened that door, several heavily armed men rushed in. Gregory was crying, Eva was terrorized. Two men in suits who apparently have seen too many Jason Statham movies shoved the young mother against the wall and started to bark orders. She was handcuffed and sent downtown. While they led her to the car, Gregory was taken by someone else.  **  
**

It was at the station that Eva found out about what her love had done, and where the money was going. The legal system seemed to be on the couple’s side, and one judge...a Ms. Wright...seemed very much on their side. Her words to Danny were encouraging: she recognized that what he was accused of was wrong, but she also realized why he did it.  The inference of those words was a guilty verdict would equal a sympathetic response if Judge Wright. **  
**

But such was not the case. Danny’s case was taken over by another judge: Richard Johnson who was elected on a hardline stance about drugs. Dark money from the usual suspects also helped. It was almost guaranteed that Danny would not get a light sentence from Johnson, that Danny would probably die in prison. And Gregory would die before his time without seeing his dad again..... **  
**

* * *

“...and today is the verdict...,” as Nova was concluding her story, and her scrambled eggs. “I’m holding Eva’s hand through this. Danny’s probably going to be convicted, and if so we have a month before sentencing, that’s when we go to work.” **  
**

Blue was listening, but the older fairy seemed pensive. Nova asked about it. **  
**

“The Author and I had a very long talk last night.  He told me what the initial plan was, but he went further...this... exercise ...is just part of a preparation for something larger. They don’t know it yet, but we are here for a reason. The real story that is being written...” Blue stopped for a second, closed her eyes, and resumed. “He told me that evil and good must learn to work together for a much larger horror is coming. And it will take all of our abilities to stop it. And it will come soon, if it is not already here...” **  
**

TBC

* * *

 

This concludes the pilot episode.  The next few chapters will be episode one. I’d appreciate any ideas of what challenges the heroes and villains can face on their way to the Big Bad.  You can leave those in my private account.  And, again, comments to let me know what I am doing. **  
**

Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this will NOT canonical. There will be some elements from the TV, but this is a much different story (for instance, the Author here and there will not be the same...) More of my feelings in future notes.
> 
>  
> 
> This concludes the pilot episode. The NEXT few chapters will be episode one. I’d appreciate any ideas of what challenges the heroes and villains can face on their way to the Big Bad. You can leave those in my private account. And, again, comments to let me know what I am doing.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
